Punishment S&M
by 69mature69
Summary: Misaki and Usui enjoy playing S&M. They would switch roles to play with one another... Summary is bad but do read the story
1. Chapter 1

"Ngh….. (Pant)Ah….ngh….Don't you dare leave me hang-ngh…ah…-ing"

"But Master, this is part of your punishment. Look, you are dripping out pre-cum already. (She fingered the tip and pushed a small capillary tube into his urethra…. Slowly pumping it) Oh… its trembling…. You enjoy this don't you, massss….ter(huskily whispered in the ear). It seems to be practically begging for release but don't worry, I won't let it happen. (Slides a cock ring down the tip and securing it, before grabbing his dick) Master, I am very wet, see…."

She slips her fingers in to her hole and pumps it slowly before moaning loudly. She used the soaked fingers to his dick and lightly rubbed them together. It was very warm and he shivered before jerking his hips to capture the warmth but she moved away and smirked. She inserted her fingers into her pussy again and this time pumped it in rhythm to the capillary tube in his urethra. He groaned and tightened his grip on the chains he had on his limbs. It was keeping her lovely warm and wet hole away from him for without it; she would have been taken by him hard for teasing him with her body. She looks so seductive and his control was slipping fast.

Now she took out her fingers and slipped it into his mouth while continuing her other administrative. He sucked on it hard, getting a taste of her juices. Before he knew it he was addicted to it. She moaned and rocked her dripping pussy against his balls. It grazed her hole and they were wet. He growled and tried to move their hips closer but she managed to escape. He glared at her when she removed her fingers from his mouth but when she pressed their body together and humped his balls, his anger disappeared and lust took over.

Their hips grinded together and her juices were coating his balls warm. Deciding to tease him further, she moved north and had his dick lightly grazing her entrance. He plunged up but she had already slid back south. He muttered curses under his breath and tried again. His tip had entered but she managed to pull it back out and continue teasing him. He knew that she would not last with all that pleasure her body was feeling. it was only a matter of time before they both lost it and he would be able to take dominance again.

"Master, you have been a good boy. So here is your reward….."


	2. Chapter 2

She grabbed his dick and took out the capillary tube. She licked his body, using her tongue to flicker his nipples before licking the base of his shaft. He growled and glared hard. It was not a reward at all, she just enjoy teasing him. Next she licked the head before engulfing the whole thing in her mouth. It felt warm and he was in heaven. The way her tongue carcasses the sides of his shaft and her saliva flowing along his skin was enough to make him lose control. He groaned and moved his hips, deep-throating her. She bobbed her head in sync to his hips and moaned. Her tongue would lick the head every time it exited her mouth. He got faster and faster. She was finding it hard to keep up.

A thought popped up in her mind. She flicked his balls and he slowed down before getting faster than before. She almost gagged but he enjoyed being so deep in her warm cavern. She massaged his balls and rubbed them. He slowed down. His shaft twitched and was going to release but if it weren't for the ring, he would have long done so. He thought of a plan and jerked his hips faster but it was angled such that her teeth would graze his skin. It was a success and without her knowing the ring was off. It dropped to the ground startling her. She kept her cool and was losing her mind soon.

Without further notice, he jerked off in her. She swallowed them as fast as she could but there were too much coming out at once, it overflowed and trailed down her mouth. Once he felt satisfied, he took out his shaft from the cavern but it was still hard. It was going to take more than that to make him go limp. She licked off the cum on his shaft that shot out from her mouth he got harder. She stood up and pumped him with her hand. After feeling that she was ready, she positioned her dripping wet entrance right above it and before she could slid down, he thrusted his hips entering her in one swift move. She moaned and panted. They have both lost control. Her muscles were clamping his dick tightly while he completely filled her. It was not long before she rode him while they were standing and he slammed into her every time she moved south.

She climaxed from all of the pleasure but he held back his. It was not long before she heard the clanging of metal on the ground and the firm grip on her hands…..


	3. Chapter 3

He was free at last! Taking this chance, he pulled all the way out of her hole. Before she could react, he slammed back into her slick and slippery pussy, hitting her g-spot and entering her womb. Her eyes almost rolled to the back if it weren't for him, slowly slipping out of her hungry pussy. She wanted more. So she wrapped her legs around his hips, forcing his large chuck of long meat to re-enter her dripping core.

She shuddered form the impact and arched her back causing her nipples to briefly rub against his. Without further thought, he pinned her to a wall and slammed his hips against her with all his might. The reciprocal action was bringing her higher and higher. Her pants were getting louder by each second. After a while, she clenched down hard and came violently. She rocked her hips as she rode through her orgasm. But he pushed on, continuously pounding into her current tight hole. It was clenching tightly to his manhood. Each time he exited, it felt like it was trying to grab hold and keep it in.

"Such a greedy pussy, trying to suck me back in, wanting more. Do you want more Misa-chan?"

His husky breath on her sensitive ears made her shiver and groan. She does want more. Wait, scratch that, its 'she does need more'. She lusts for him, she needs him to meet her every need… if it isn't him….

His thrusts were picking up speed. It was knocking all sense out of her. She cannot finish whatever train of thought she has. It was too much. The climax, the euphoria, the pleasure was all too overwhelming for her. She is hungry for more. She wants it harder and rougher. She wants him to keep pounding his staff in her, to keep hitting her cervix. A mischievous smirk made its way onto her face…..

"Master ~, I need more. You are slowing down… I beg of you…"

But it was unheard by him. He had ultimately reached his climax and was plunged up deep in her. He kept on releasing load after load after load. Each load kept hitting her cervix a few seemed to have entered her womb. His thrusts were getting shallow and slow. It was a tiring night and if he was right, it was approaching dawn. He was tired after the entire ordeal.

She came too… but it was not enough… her pants were getting shallow and she decided to be in control again…

"Master ~ I was offered by Igarashi- I mean Tora-kun that if I were to ever be in need of anything, including sex, I could just walk into his councilor room and everything I need would be there… I also heard that he was well endowed….. I was wondering if ii should show up later in the afternoon for maybe a round or two…"

With that the limp dick in her hardened and she gasped out loud for it seemed to have grown. It was hitting and entering her womb. She panted as it grew and she groaned in delight. She looked up and saw the look that she had been waiting for all night…. Now It has really started…


End file.
